Raging Hormones Drabbles
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: A series of Picard/Crusher drabbles inspired by one of Cait N's.
1. Figure of Beauty

**Raging Hormones Drabbles**

The following was the result of my challenging Cait N. to do a drabble that had a teenaged Picard and Crusher trapped in a closet. This spawned a series of drabbles shown here.

**Figure of Beauty**

Follow up to Cait N.'s Figure the Odds. Things heat up in that closet the Ferengi locked Jean-Luc and Beverly in.

**Were we were:**

"I've the body of a sixteen-year-old, what do you expect!"

**And now, the continuation:**

"If that, but that alone doesn't explain it all." Beverly said.

"I'd say that the itsy bitsy tiny weeny polka dot bikini you're wearing might, even if I wasn't a teenage boy at the moment," Jean-Luc said, staring at how well the fourteen year old was it, filled it, then mumbled. "It's not as if I wasn't attracted before."

"Jean-Luc, why didn't you say anything then?" Beverly's hands were on her hips, thrusting her breasts towards him.

"The dress was a turn off," Jean-Luc admitted.

"I'm not wearing the dress now." Beverly's thumbs were under her bikini's straps.

"Indeed not."


	2. Thing of Beauty

**Thing Of Beauty**

Being Teenaged was not a curse, Jean-Luc had to concede, as he laid beside Beverly. He probably shouldn't have gone so far with his Chief Medical Officer, but both of them were relieved of duty and it wasn't like there was much else to do in a locked closet.

He'd kissed her. She kissed him and ground her body against his. The hormones had not stopped, even after their first time. Already her post-orgasmic bliss, Beverly's caresses had partially revived him, along with the strong sweaty smell of their prior activity.

Teenage stamina was a thing of beauty.


	3. Unexpected Thing

**Unexpected Thing**

Beverly had not expected this. Her and Jean-Luc on the floor of the closet giving into to their teenage hormones was enough of an unexpected event. Who knew that it would take being teenagers again for them to finally get together.

Their release from the closet had been unexpected, too. Teenage Jean-Luc had stamina, Beverly admitted. She was certain that Riker had witnessed most of the fifth time.

Naked Jean-Luc telling the Ferengi to get out of his chair was unexpected.

But the real unexpected item was what prevented Beverly from reversing her own decrease in age.

It was positive.

Next: Unexpected Blessing


	4. Will Should be Green

**Will Should Be Green**

Riker had to go. If the man didn't take a promotion off the ship soon, Jean-Luc swore he was going to shoot the man out the torpedo bay.

Jean-Luc realized that his being a teenaged Captain, newly married, and with a child on the way granted the First Officer with many different ways to tease him, but damn it!

There was such a thing as respect for the position.

He took one look across the room and was enraptured. His naked bride apparently had a new position to try.

Respect for the position ... Number One should be jealous of it.


	5. Confinement

**Confinement**

Confinement. It was an old term for pregnancy, one that Beverly was finding quite apt. Just when she had finally convinced Star Fleet Medical that she and Jean-Luc were not suffering from any mental effects due to their sudden return to being teenagers again, she had to start bloating up with her pregnancy.

Bloated was the word for it. Jean-Luc said she was beautiful, still, but she knew otherwise.

So, the pregnant chief medical officer retreated to her quarters, bored, barefoot, bloated ...

Ready to show Jean-Luc would real hormones were like, on his return.

Some urges required partners.

Now Jean-Luc!


	6. Unexpected Blessing

**Unexpected Blessing**

Jean-Luc held her in his arms. She was so small. The little wisp of hair on her head matched that of her mother, auburn. She yawned, her mouth opening impossibly large.

He looked up, his eyes locking with the woman he'd trapped as a teen. Her beauty still sparkled even as she sunk back against the biobed in post-labor exhaustion. He carefully placed his newborn daughter into her mother's arms, still marveling at her tiny perfect form.

The bridge could wait while he watched mother and daughter bond.

It was an unexpected blessing.

And Jean-Luc wasn't thinking about his hair.


	7. A Cherie Blow

**A Cherie Blow**

Wesley had plans, but plans for the Cadet on leave could be quickly changed by a Captain and mother who were not even physically older than he was on a very short notice.

Rank hath it's privileges, which is why he was watching his baby half-sister, while her parents were spending a night in Paris. With Wesley's luck, they'd come back late, with signs they were trying for another, not like Wesley hadn't seen that already.

He blew on his little sister's belly causing the little girl to make a baby giggle sound.

A date was better than little Cherie


	8. Not Getting Any Older

**Not Getting Any Older**

"Jean-Luc, we're not getting any older."

"I believe the phrase is supposed to be not getting any younger."

"Actually, that's the problem, our bodies are stuck in perfect equilibrium. It looks like we might end up spending the rest of our lives as teenagers."

"There are worse fates, Beverly."

"If it weren't for the fact that we have no control over our hormones, never seem to be able to stop in time, and are unable to take contraceptive medication, I might agree. May I remind you that I'm the one who suffers from the results?"

"Beverly, are you pregnant again?"


	9. Cherie Visit From Q

**Cherie Visit from Q**

"You are stuck a teen, Jean-Luc!"

"Go away Q. I don't have time for your ridicule. Cherie needs changed."

"So you and the Doctor finally got together. How sweet, how typical. Hormones got the better of you. Happens to the worst of you humans, I understand."

"Q, if you don't have anything productive to say ..."

"Temper, temper mon capitan ... I hope your daughter didn't inherit that, though with her mother's red hair ..."

"Q ..."

"You know, you're much more entertaining as a stuck teenager ... that enhanced sex drive has done wonders for your complexion ... I'm sure Beverly likes that.

"Q. Out.


	10. When Wes Blew In

**When Wes Blew In**

Wesley would never tell his fellow cadets what he saw when he arrived at his mother's new quarters on the Enterprise. Some views are way too scarring for the minds of children.

Sons should never come across their mothers engaged in amorous activity with the man they consider the only father they had. He'd heard about the change, and the raging hormones that had resulted in his new step-father and half-sister on the way.

Hearing about it, however is not enough preparation for walking in on your mother, naked, legs in the air, being pounded into ecstasy by the Captain.


End file.
